


A Crow's Creed

by Arvalee Knight (AvaWhiteRaven), AvaWhiteRaven



Series: Ezio Auditore [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Reader, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaWhiteRaven/pseuds/Arvalee%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaWhiteRaven/pseuds/AvaWhiteRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Years Later {1478: Ezio 19, Il Corvo 20, La Volpe 26}</p><p>You find yourself caught in the war between Templars and Assassins. Their war was none of your concern until you were dragged into it by your mentor and former lover, La Volpe. And of course, your past begins to haunt you and your worst fears of repairing it arise.</p><p>(Continuation of Il Corvo but can be read as a standalone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A cool summer breeze caressed your skin, brushed it's gentle fingers through your hair. You felt at ease, each muscle in your body weakening with relaxation, finally taking a moment to enjoy the coast. The sun was just beginning her descent, casting out orange hues over what was once a turquoise sea.

You'd been in Naples for nearly three months now and you hadn't truly taken delight in the scenery or the scent of salt on the ocean breeze. To be fair, three months in one spot was truly unheard of for you. This moment was warranted, it was earned, and you were growing tired of living on the run.

Your trip to Naples had been guided by the desire to steal valuables from nobles. You stayed to take the life of a specific target, one who very much deserved the death. You killed him at the request of another thief, a thief who barely scraped enough food together for his children. But not his wife. No, she died an unwarranted death at the noble’s beckoning.

You took him under your wing. You taught him all that you could, taught him a code to live by and to steal by. Just as your mentor had once done for you. You guided together the poor and the impoverished into a single unit, helping them to get back onto their feet again.

"Il Corvo." You heard the quickening of his pace as he reached your side. "This message just arrived for you." He held out the crumpled parchment with shaky hands, exhausted rather than nervous.

You allowed yourself to smile and placed a firm hand onto the youth's shoulder. "Go down and have a drink with the rest of the group." You took the missive and watched as he gave a nod before following the grassy path back down towards the cluttered buildings, the tavern glowing like a lighthouse in the darkening dawn.

You unrolled the weathered paper and deciphered the faded handwriting. It must have come by pigeon, the rain and wind having taken its toll on the contents. Your breathing staggered at the signature, the sender of the request. La Volpe. You hadn't seen him in three years. In fact, you hadn't stayed in a single location long enough for him to track you down. You wanted it that way. You wanted to keep him away and to keep away any other person who might want to do you harm.

Il Corvo. You were a wanted criminal by more than one government and organization. You were a monster in the eyes of some. And to others you were a godsend, a vigilante and an overseer.

But La Volpe's message seemed desperate, seemed dire, and despite your resignation not to see him again... You would go to him. He had been your mentor once. You had loved him once long ago. And part of you still cared, if only a little. You would offer whatever help he required from you. Afterwards, you would leave and disappear back into obscurity.

You looked out over the bay, trying to remember those last few weeks with him and yet desperately trying to forget them. An illness suddenly gripped you, a fierce anxiety that left you trembling and cold. You turned away from the setting sun and moved towards the ruckus that grew inside of the tavern.

You stepped into its warmth, taking the first pint offered to you. You drank only one, saying your farewells to the group and ensuring their leader was well prepared to handle matters before you left them for the long journey to Florence.

And it was quite the journey. You passed through two capital cities, Rome and Siena, until finally reaching the quaint little capital of Florence. You had kept tabs on the clever little fox through the years, listening to the rumors that flittered about amongst the other thieves. He had finally established himself a Thieves Guild in Florence, partnering well with the other guilds throughout major cities.

Upon entering Florence you passed through the marketplace, taking in the new sights and smells, remembering what you could of the city. It had been a year since you last saw it, after all. There was little change from what you could tell.

You caught a glimpse of the white and red robes, your eyes rolling irritably back into your skull. Assassins. You had never liked them. Pompous. Arrogant. Your hatred for the Order had dulled over the years but you were determined to never agree with them.

And your lips tugged into a wide smile when you realized he was distracted by a pretty little thing. His hands were busy caressing a cheek, busy following the curve of her waist, his lips whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

Your hands decided to busy themselves in lifting his coin purse. It was an easy task, perhaps the easiest thing you'd ever done in all your career as a thief. You tossed the bag a few times as you walked further into the city, measuring its weight. He must have just finished an assassination for all the coin he was carrying.

Either way, all of it was yours now. If he wanted the coin so terribly then he should have kept a better eye on it. Assassins and all their boasting about being untouchable and highly skilled... Apparently, not skilled enough. Arrogant, bastards.

You arrived at the Thieves Guild headquarters, a cluster of buildings, one of which that had once been a temporary home for you. But a home all the same. It was odd to think that it was now a safe haven for people like yourself. It wasn't all that surprising that La Volpe was leading them, however.

You took down a steadying breath, plastered a smile onto your lips, and stepped inside of the first and smallest of the buildings. There he was, sitting behind his desk with various candles about the room, setting the walls in an orange blaze. Which in turn, made his yellow and orange outfit even brighter than you remembered.

His eyes met yours and a smile grew wide upon his face. "Il Corvo," he greeted, the words almost sounding like a prayer.

"La Volpe," you cheerfully retorted, ignoring the tightening knot in your gut. You didn't wait for him to offer you a seat. You took the one across from his desk, slouching in it leisurely, taking up as much space as possible. "I hope you called me here for a good reason. I was all the way in Naples, you know."

"I was aware." He stood up, fingertips pressed into the desk, eyes burrowed into the papers scattered across its surface.

"I saw one of your Assassins in the market on my way here." You grinned but felt incredibly delighted when his gaze jolted to your expression. "Don't worry, La Volpe. He's still walking."

His lips hardened into a scowl. "I beg you. Please tell me you did not start a brawl with the man."

You gave him a wink, overjoyed to see him gripped with worry. "I didn't brawl with him, I promise. In fact... I don't believe he was even aware of my presence. He was far too busy putting his tongue into a woman's ear."

La Volpe grumbled something under his breath, head falling forward and his hood obscuring your view of his face.

"And here I thought all you Assassins had my image sketched onto a wanted poster."

La Volpe sighed heavily. He pressed his fingers into his skull. "It is. Your reputation amongst the Order is in a terrible light, Il Corvo. You nearly killed the last Assassins you fought with."

You slid your gaze off to the side, a haughty and pleased sneer. "Perhaps he shouldn't have been so rude."

"Please, Il Corvo." He looked at you with pleading eyes and it was difficult not to give a slight nod of your head. "I would not have asked you to come here if I didn't truly need your help."

"You have an entire army of thieves at your disposal."

"But none of them are you." He leaned across the desk, hands flat against it and his eyes locked onto yours. "You are the best of thieves."

"Better than you?" You tried to push away the smirk but it was damn near impossible. La Volpe was desperate, especially if he spent all that time tracking you down. It wouldn't have been easy. You made certain of that. And to lower himself in this way, to beg you for your help, there must have been something truly tragic going on.

"You could be better than me..." He shoved off of his desk and stood rather tall. "...if you spent less time preening your own feathers and cared for the dilemmas of others."

You lounged your arms over the arms of the chair, lifting your chin so that you might look at him down the tip of your nose. "You dare assume that you know me so well to make such a statement?"

He tilted his head, cockily disregarding your anger. "I may have only just recently located you but I am aware of your criminal activities."

You just barely sensed the presence before the door to the office clattered open. He casually walked by you with a cheerful greeting, "La Volpe."

"Ezio." His lips just barely gave a brief smile.

You chuckled and failed to keep it quiet. "See, here is your Assassin now. Untouched and unharmed."

Ezio glanced at you then did a double take, enjoying a very long assessment of your figure. He apparently rather liked what he was looking at. Then again, he seemed to like the last woman he saw. "La Volpe, why haven't you ever introduced me to her?"

You gave Ezio a wink before returning your attention to your former mentor. "Yes, La Volpe. Why haven't you?"

He tucked his hands behind his back, not at all pleased about the situation. "Ezio this is Il Corvo. Il Corvo meet Ezio Auditore da Firenze."

Auditore, you thought. Auditore.

"Il Corvo?" His brows pinched but were quickly smoothed away and replaced by an overjoyed smile. He was just about to approach you, no doubt to flirt, when La Volpe grabbed hold of his arm.

You laughed at the idea of La Volpe trying to protect him from you. It was rather humorous since you'd already taken the man's coin purse and you were in no way looking for a fight.

"Il Corvo is a thief, Ezio. The one that I contacted to help us."

"Hah," you blurted, slouching against one side to get a good look at the both of them. "I have not agreed to help you with anything. You have yet to tell me why I am even here."

La Volpe released a breathy groan. "I need you to help Ezio get a hold of a codex page."

Codex page, you delighted. Those were always worth a great deal of coin.

You rose an impatient brow "That is why you called me here? A piece of paper?"

"No but the matter arose and since you are here..." He moved back towards his chair and sat down into it before giving you his attention. "The codex page is in a manor here in Florence. Ezio will give you the details of his mission. You are not to touch the page, Il Corvo."

You narrowed your eyes. "Can Ezio not steal this page on his own?"

"He's an Assassin not a thief." La Volpe tossed his head to the side before adding bitterly, "Ezio do not--" His lips hardened into a scowl and without even having to look at him you knew Ezio was still admiring your figure. "Ezio!"

"What?" He threw his hands before putting his full attention on the fox.

"Il Corvo is a thief. She will steal from you and she still take the codex page given the chance. You must keep your wits about you."

You cleared your throat. "I'm still sitting here."

He leaned forward and with all seriousness muttered, "I know. The last codex page was stolen from us by none other than you."

"If you wanted it so badly, you should have protected it better." You grinned in delight, remembering how easy that job was accomplished. "I made a great deal of coin off of it too. In case you wanted to know."

"Ezio," pleaded La Volpe.

"Yes, yes." He rolled his shoulders, not heeding the warning at all, even being so bold as to give you a mischievous smirk. "I can handle her."

You lifted a shoulder, pulling out the leather embroidered purse and tossing its weight in your palm a few times, the sound of so much coin clanging around was such a delight to the ears. "Besides, I already have enough coin as it is."

Ezio looked at the bag for a long moment before searching about his hips for his coin purse, a purse that looked oddly similar to the one in your hand.

You giggled and rolled your eyes to La Volpe who was pinching the bridge of his nose and his lips were screwed downwards. He looked tired, even more now that you could truly look at him. It was that twinge of guilt that made you slide the pouch across the desk, a fake smile still securely placed.

Ezio snatched up the bag and looked it over, still confused as to whether or not it was his. "How did you even..."

"Ezio," La Volpe begged and a part of him had to regret calling upon you for the mission. "She can steal anything from anyone. I know. I trained her. I am begging you to keep your distance. She is not one of your fanciful girls."

"For the right amount of gold, I could be." You turned your cocky grin to La Volpe just to see what emotions would fluster across his expression. You were delighted to see aggravation before turning your attention back to the irritated Ezio. "You'll have to pay me upfront first, of course."

He clutched the bag and stuffed it securely into the large encompassing belt. "So you can run off with my money?"

You chuckled and rested your eyes on your distraught former mentor. "He learns quickly. You must be so proud."

La Volpe quickly stood up, brows distorted with fear. "Please, Il Corvo, I beg you. Enough of this."

You slowly got to your feet and sashayed towards the door. "For you, La Volpe, for you I will do this." You glowered at Ezio while pulling open the front door. "Lead the way, Assassin. I will follow your lead."

"Ezio, remember my warning," he muttered under his breath but your ears were keen enough to hear it.

The Assassin gave a nod of his head but you were certain that he hadn't truly listened. He wasn't going to heed La Volpe's warning and this meant that stealing the codex page for yourself would be all too incredibly easy. It would be the fox's fault for trusting you and even more so for trusting in Ezio so blindly.


	2. Chapter 2

The people of Florence were alive even during the late evening. They scurried about the streets below and many of them stopped to speak in small groups along the mouths of alleys. Florence was a city no different than any other and yet so few cities could compare to its luster. You looked out across the endless waves of mahogany rooftops and peaked towers, the way the sun speckled across their surface.

Ezio kept his distance just as La Volpe had suggested but you could see him from the corner of your eyes as he made subtle glances to briefly admire the sway in your hips while waltzing across roof to roof. You remembered the promiscuous way he’d worked the woman in market but what he got from her you didn’t know. And, if need be, you could pretend his charms were working on you, getting something of your own.

You flashed him a smile when you caught him leering again. “Enjoying the view, are we, Auditore?”

He glanced about the architecture and the cluttered city that stretched along the horizon. “The city of Florence, she has much to admire, yes.”

“Oh? Only Florence?” You looked appalled, wounded even, but kept your joking tone. “How envious she makes me.”

Ezio couldn't stop himself from leering, his eyes roving downwards across your figure. “You’ve no need to be envious, bella mia.”

The distance began to lessen between the both of you after the brief conversation. It all but vanished when he climbed up the next building, turning on the roof’s edge to help pull you up the rest of the way. You found your footing as well as Ezio’s eyes, his body mere centimeters away from you, his hand cupped against your elbow to steady you on your feet.

Ezio’s lips twitched into a smirk. “Tell me, bella mia, how did you come to know the fox?”

“He did not even bother to tell you?” You gave a mock gasp, stepping around him to continue on the path, teasing him with your own smirk. “I’m insulted.”

His steps quickened until he could press his hand along your back. “I’m sure you would have told it better anyway.”

You rolled your eyes over at him. “Flaterer.” Your grin formed itself all the same, delighted to finally break down the wall between the two of you. It would make stealing the codex from him all the easier. It was hard to keep the hint of sarcasm from your tongue, despite your desire to deceive him, “La Volpe was my mentor. He saved me from a life of poverty and destitution. And now, here we are… using the skills he taught me in order to save the world from corruption.”

Ezio stepped in front of you, arm reaching out to stop your steps. “He seemed concerned that you might try to hurt me.”

“Hurt you?” You raised a wry brow. “Do I look like a girl who could hurt someone like you? You are an Assassin after all. Your kind are always impervious.” You gave him one final bat of your eyes before continuing towards the objective.

Ezio’s tone only slightly lowered, “Why do I get a sense that you’re mocking me…”

You stepped to the end of the roof, the base of your boot rubbing back and forth against its edge. “This is the building here?”

The Assassin stepped beside you and looked out over the tall structure. “This is the place, yes. Do you have a plan for how we’re to get inside?”

“Me?” You raised a curious brow at him. “Yes, very well…”

You harnessed your ability, letting it reach further and further with each slow breath you took. The further your vision reached, the harder it became to keep your mind clear. You could hear the cacophony of sounds throughout the noble’s estate: the clattering of armor, the clang of training weapons, the hushing of feet across the marble floor. You let the vision reach further, drowning out the voices until you could see the trails that guards had made and likely would make again.

You saw it there, a clear opening that the guards had foolishly left in their patrols. You mapped your way through halls and stairs, seeking out the page that was posted on the wall behind an oversized desk. You examined the rest of the estate with ease and took note of your escape plan. You pulled away from the scene, letting the vision leave until you were left trembling and ill.

Ezio settled a tender and concerned hand onto your shoulder. “Bella mia?”

You stepped away from him and sucked down a steadying breath. “Yes, well, I’ve managed to find it.” You walked off the edge of the building, skillfully dropping to the balcony below. “Do keep up, will you? Timing is essential.” You easily cascaded down the rest of the way, barely glancing over your shoulder to make sure he was still following.

“If Volpe was your mentor…” Ezio followed you through alleys, closer towards the building of desire. “Why was it so difficult for the fox to locate you? He seemed to think it nearly impossible to convince you to come.”

“I’m a thief,” you sweetly reasoned. “Thieves do not like being found.”

Ezio’s brows quivered as he considered your response. “Why help us at all then?”

You raised your head, eyeing the tall structure before you, plotting your ascent before it even began. “Clever little Ezio. Might I tell you a lovely story that I once heard on my travels?” You looked over at him, watched his brow rise in piqued curiosity. You turned your crooked grin towards the building as you began the arduous climb past windows and stone carvings.

“Very well, bella mia. Let me hear this tale.” He followed easily, taking the same path you took upwards across the wall.

“There was once a scorpion that stood at the bank of a river.” You took your time, paced your breathing as you spoke, “She shouted out towards a turtle, pleaded with the creature to help her cross the deep waters.” You climbed into one of the windows, set your feet down with hushed practice and stalked forward.

Ezio wasn’t quite so silent but the guards were too far away to hear him. “Is there a point to this tale? What do scorpions--”

“Ah, but, Auditore, it has everything to do with this.” You flashed him a wink before continuing through the labyrinth of the mansion, remembering where to turn and when. “The turtle was aghast, refusing to help the scorpion in fear that he might be stung.” You halted your steps, your arm shooting out to bar Ezio from walking out into the next hall. A guard was passing by and you couldn’t have the Assassin ruining everything.

You continued onward, reaching the door and finding it locked. You kneeled down and pulled the lockpicks from your attire. “The scorpion explained to the turtle that if she stung him while crossing the river they would both drown. So the turtle agreed to help.” The lock gave way beneath your tender coaxing. You stood and eased the door open, your eyes sweeping across the room in search of your prize.

Ezio gave a huff and entered into the study. His words were slightly impatient, young and haughty, “So the scorpion crossed the river. I do not see what this has to do with my question.”

You sashayed into the room, your eyes locked on the prize that hung proudly on the wall. “She did not cross the river.” You calmly walked past the Assassin and made your way over towards the desk and its double bookcase, the codex at its center. You reached out to grab the item but Ezio’s hand landed onto your arm. “You don't trust me, Auditore?”

He gave thoughtful tilt of his head. “No less than I trust anyone.”

You side stepped, allowing Ezio to grab the weathered parchment without even batting an eyelash. “See. I am most reasonable, am I not?” Your fingers reached out and fiddled with his leather belt, your smoldering gaze peering up at the man. “I could have taken it, couldn't I? What does Volpe know about me other than that I once was his protege?”

Ezio stowed the page in the folds of his tunic but he didn't put effort into securing it. Any pickpocket worth their next breath could have taken it off of him. His guard was all but gone now, your honeyed words and flashes of smiles were working. “Why bother telling me this story about a scorpion?”

You laughed ever so slightly, facing him as you spoke, pressing your body between his and the desk, “The scorpion stung the turtle in the end.” Your palms careened along the firmness of his chest, your vision following the motion until it lifted to the dark russet brown of his eyes. “Do you know why she doomed them both?”

Ezio's breathing increased, the edges of his mouth tugging as his lips trembled. He licked them slowly, leaning in for the prospect of a heated kiss. “Should I?”

You whispered it softly, a tantalizing prayer, “Because it was her nature.” Your lips nearly brushed his but you slipped out of his hold. You giggled all too delightfully as Ezio took his time processing the small exchange.

His brows dove down together, eyes narrowing. “Il Corvo.”

You climbed onto the window ledge just as he was marching over. “Auditore.”

“Hand over the codex.” He reached his hand out as if it would be so simple.

“Clever little Ezio.” You gave a pitiful shake of your head. “I can not. It is my nature to steal.” He lunged forward but you kicked off the building, twisting your body through the air with expert precision until you landed into the hay cart below. It took you a moment to catch your breath. The excitement of a stolen object jump started your adrenaline and you could feel it pumping through you as you climbed out of the wagon.

Ezio was making the jump right behind you which gave you only a small window to escape. You raced through the streets, remembering them as best you could but it had been a year after all since you’d raced the labyrinth. You had to rely on your ability, allowing it to reach out and pulse across each structure.

But Ezio, well trained and determined, caught up to you from the buildings overhead. He leapt down in front of you, skidding you to a stop as the gravel beneath your shoes gritted. Ezio wasted no time lunging forward and shoving you back against the wall, lips pulled taut into a grimace. “Bella mia. And here I thought we were getting along so well.”

“Ah, but Ezio, that was the point.” You leaned forward, hoping to keep his eyes distracted on your lips long enough for you to slip out of his hold. Your leg twisted around his knee and pulled his weight out from under him, your failed attempt to knock him down long enough to escape.

But Ezio was skilled and saw the attack coming this time. He grappled hold of your thinner form and brought you down to the ground with him. “I can not let you take the codex. Hand it over to me.”

Ezio had strength on his side but you were well practiced in handling others who were stronger. You slipped out of his hold, anchoring yourself onto his back, arm hooked around his neck. You drew the dagger from your belt and pressed it to his throat. Your mouth settled against his ear. “Ezio Auditore… Your name sounded familiar. You’re a nobleman, yes?” You could feel the muscles in his back tense. “Grew up in a rich family with a father who provided all that you needed. What was his name… Giovanni?”

He gave a rageful sound, a growl muffled through clenched teeth. “You know nothing of me!” His anger made him reckless, ignoring the blade at his throat as he threw all of his weight backwards into the ground. He pinned you beneath him, knocking the wind from your lungs which gave him enough time to twist around and snap hold of your hood.

You smirked despite your frustration. “I know more than you realize, Auditore. We somewhat met once long ago. You were running from the guards. I steered them away from you. You’re welcome.”

He wasn’t listening to your words, not truly. He reached into the layers of your tunic and pulled the weathered parchment free. He glanced it over before getting to his feet. “Get up. You can have a talk with Volpe when we arrive.”

You scoffed, stretching your muscles, arms reaching above your head and chest rising just to provoke him. “And why would I do that? I’m a thief. I’ve no desire to hand over stolen objects. Not unless there’s something worth my while.”

“This page.” He waved it around in the air before securing it into his robes again. “It is one of our few hopes. And you would sell it?”

Your brows perked at the notion. “For the right price.”

Ezio reached down and jerked hold of your arm, forcing you to stand or be dragged. He pulled you with him down alleyways, following them with memorized ease and casually avoiding the typical crowds. Whatever chance you had at seducing him was gone. Not that you would have gone through with it completely. And, to be honest, you didn't need distractions to steal. It was just more fun that way.

Your ability, as draining and exhausting as it was, allowed you to see a small fraction of time. It was just a splinter of it, the movement of a hand before it struck or the attention of one's eyes before they swept out over a building above. You would play along with Ezio for as long as possible and use the best opportunity to lift the piece of paper off of him.

You kept your tone hinting on playful but managed to find an edge of seriousness, “How well do you know Volpe?”

Ezio flicked his attention at you then rolled his eyes away, glancing down the alley that passed by. A few people were scattered about its shadows, none of them at all aware of the Assassin and you. “I know him well enough. I know him more than I know you.”

You gave a haughty hum, considering his words. “Volpe trained me. Taught me all that I know. And yet, I betray him. Don’t you wonder why?”

“I thought you told me already.” He glowered over at you, his eyes narrowing as he bitterly spat, “Because it's your nature. Once a thief, always a thief?”

You grinned and slid your eyes shut. “Well, mostly. The Assassin, however, has little room to talk. I take things. You take lives.”

His grip tightened. He halted mid-step and jerked your body until you staggered before him. “The lives I take belong to men who deserve to die. They would shackle us all. They would leave people to suffer than--”

“Ah, such noble words coming from an aristocrat.” You raised a challenging brow, your back straight and your head high. “He who has never known hunger or felt fingers freeze off in the dead of night.”

His words were harsh and whispered, “You know nothing about me.”

Your lips tugged into a smirk, the game you were playing still holding strong. But even you began to wonder what was part of the game and what was part of your own words. “Go on. Take me to Volpe. But not even he will be able to stop me.”

Ezio rushed forward, dragging you the rest of the way through Florence. But it didn't matter. That little exchange between the both of you gave you everything you needed. Now, it was only a matter of walking out of Volpe’s office without getting yourself killed. The fox wouldn't have the heart. You could tell he still cared for you even after all those years. You had been his protege after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezio roughly shoved open the office door, dragging you in right behind him. He spat out his words with acidic boldness, hand thrown wildly the more annoyed he became, “Your thief tried to steal from me yet again. You should have never asked for her to help us.”

Volpe at first looked quite shocked, perhaps more about Ezio having barged in without knocking. But then his pinched brows and taut lips proved enough that he wasn’t pleased. He rose to his feet, hands pressed into the surface of his desk. “Il Corvo.”

You grinned, sweetly replying, “Volpe.”

“Do not--”

“‘Do not what?” You shrugged off Ezio’s hold on your clothes and strolled to the chair, your stance far more rigid than earlier. “Come now. You should have known better.”

“I trusted you to see reason--”

“Reason?” You sat stiffly in the chair, head held high and back straight. You weren’t on trial here. No, it was the fox who needed to be scrutinized. “Deja vu, Volpe. Deja vu. This is exactly what happened three years ago. Or have you forgotten so easily your betrayal.”

“My betrayal?” He leaned forward across the desk as his frustration swelled. “You stole a dangerous artifact from us and sold it to our enemy. You nearly killed an Assassin. ”

“Your enemy,” you corrected brashly. “Not mine!”

Volpe shot back from his desk. “They are everyone’s enemy. They’d shackle us--”

“And what do the Assassins do?” You raised a challenging brow at him. “You are them but with a different title. Instead of shackles you would a blade to our throats.”

He gave an exasperated gasp, “Il Corvo you don’t know--”

“From what I can recall, they slaughter thieves in cold blood!” You got to your feet, your heated gaze never wavering from his. “Well, not all thieves. They only left me half-dead so I could play as one of their pawns.”

Ezio muttered it, “Volpe?”

“That is not what happened…”

You hissed through gritted teeth, “You are in no position to judge the Templars.”

His mouth flew wide but his argument fell silent and his eyes rolled shut.

“Take your codex page, fox.” You jerked the slightly crumpled paper from your jerkin and tossed it onto the desk. “I can’t bear to have it near me for much longer.”

Ezio quickly checked his own attire, finding that indeed you’d stolen it from him. His expression distorted with confusion and fear, hardly understanding how he could have lost something so valuable twice.

“This is the last time you contact me. The next time, I shall end your life myself.” You quickly turned and headed for the door. You didn’t care about the page anymore or the gold it might have brought.

La Volpe shouted pleadingly, “Il Corvo, wait! It wasn’t the Assassins! I can prove it!” He remained quiet for a moment, watching your steps come to a halt and your body freeze. “I spoke with a few people, pulled a few strings for answers… It wasn’t us.”

You clenched your eyes shut, remembering that night as if it were yesterday because it seemed like every night since then you dreamt about it: the way the hidden blade thrusted towards your neck and the way his words hissed out ‘little mouse’. La Volpe could spin all the tales he wanted but you remembered the Assassin beating you into the dirt. No alley brawl from your childhood could ever compare to that moment of helplessness.

You took a confident step towards the door and wrapped your hand around the knob. “I do not care.”

“The Templars slaughtered your friends.” He seemed to be holding his breath, watching your hesitation. “In fact, your leader, had planned on working a job for the Assassins. But by the time they arrived… the Templars had already laid siege and the only survivor was… you.”

You pressed your fingertips against the smooth metal of the handle, taking in the distorted reflection of your features. You could see the jagged scar that curled out of your hairline and towards the outer corner of your eye. “The Assassins left me for dead, Volpe.”

His words were softer, regretful, “Yes. They did.”

Your jaw tightened at his final admittance. Even Ezio, from the corner of your eye, looked shocked. He had been so completely unaware of your history until that moment. He’d been desperately trying to keep up with the heated debate and now he looked more sick than angry.

“But I didn’t.” Volpe shuffled through papers, their sound a cacophony of hushed whispers. The papers quieted and you peered over to see him holding out a bundle of them. “These are all of the answers that I collected over the years.”

You pulled your attention up from the faded parchment to his pleading gaze.

His pale eyes lingered with yours, brows caving under the weight of grief. “If you do not trust them I can not blame you. But trust in me because I have never lied to you. I meant what I said all those years ago. I never desired to hurt you.”

You kept your expression firm, unallowing any thought to pass visibly. You stalked through the room towards the seat across from his desk and sat down. You eyed the bundle of papers in his hand then let your gaze sweep between the two of them. “I am not an Assassin. I will never be an Assassin. So whatever plans you have for me--”

“I understand.” Volpe cautiously took a seat as well, setting the papers down on the desk in front of you, hoping you’d take them.

Ezio’s brows fell flat. “She stole from me…”

Volpe tilted his chin down, lips pressed thin. “I did warn you.”

“The job,” you stated plainly. “What could you possibly need from me that you can’t get from the Assassins.”

“There’s an ancient labyrinth lying beneath Librarsi. It holds a ruin.”

“Librarsi.” You narrowed your gaze at him, curled your fingers over the arm of the chair. You tried to replace your mask, to hold an air of lightheartedness. But after hearing the name of the city you grew up in, it was nearly impossible.

Volpe spoke gentler because he knew clearly what he was asking of you, “You know the city better than anyone, yes?”

“What even makes you think there is a ruin in those old tunnels?”

Volpe swept his eyes to Ezio then carefully back to you. He was holding onto information that he wasn’t certain he could share with you just yet. “We have a map of the ruins themselves. We do not, however, know how to reach its location through the tunnels.”

“And you think I can?”

“With your ability and Ezio’s…” Volpe raised his chin, leaning forward so that his elbows could press into the desk. “But I think you know already where to go. It was the location your leader was going to share with us before he was killed.”

“Well, he died before he could share it, didn’t he?”

Volpe smirked. “Il Corvo…”

You didn’t reply because you already knew he was aware. You knew the ruin’s exact location. The tunnels had been the home to many thieves and beggars. If the city wasn’t going to let them live in peace, they would make their own city. Although ‘city’ was a kinder word for the slum that it truly was. And there was the occasional tunnel collapse that killed someone.

“This ruin holds an artifact that--”

“Ah, yes. Let me guess: it's dangerous in the wrong hands?”

He leaned back in his chair, almost slouching but Volpe wouldn’t let his guard down so easily. He curled a hand beneath his chin, the candle light in the room casting his features more clearly. He looked older than you remembered, forehead wrinkled from the stress, a crease forming between his brows. But his hood was drawn and you couldn’t see much past that.

You grinned childishly, feeling as if somehow you held the cards for a change. “As I said, fox, deja vu.”

His hand fell away from his chin, a meager nod. “We should discuss it more tomorrow when we leave for Librarsi.” He stood up and waved a hand towards the door. “You are free to use a room upstairs should you like.”

“I have my own place in mind.” You carefully got to your feet, keeping distance between yourself and them. Ezio didn’t look quite as annoyed as he did earlier, perhaps impressed was a better term for it. But impressed or not, you didn’t want anything to do with either of them. You would complete the job for Volpe, if only to see the ruins for yourself, and then leave with whatever valuable item you could. Ruins always had valuable items.

~:~

You worked your way through Florence, her streets hardly having changed since the last time you were there. And it, truly, wasn’t that long ago. You found the carved door, delicate and pristine, the work of a true craftsman. You rattled your knuckles against it, smile brimming when he opened the door. “Leonardo.”

His smile was delightful, sweet and gentle, and he reached out and took you into his arms like an old friend. “Il Corvo. Please. Come inside!” He motioned you in, a chuckle rolling free as you both entered into the large sitting room. “Had I know you were coming, I’d have prepared something special for us.”

You strolled across the room, watching the artist flail about the space in search of food and drink. “I came for the company, dear friend.” You sat down at the long wooden table, letting the day’s events melt away from you. “I could get wine anywhere I pleased…”

He snatched up a bottle and settled down next to you at the table. “I do not doubt you have enjoyed some of the finest. Please, tell me, how was your journey to Florence?”

“Unbearably long,” you teased, watching him carefully pour a glass. “But being here…” Your eyes swept across the room at all of the paintings, most of them unfinished. “It makes the journey worth it.”

He handed off your glass then made his own, eagerly sipping the drink. “Might I ask what brought you back this time?”

You held the cup for a moment, looking down at the dark liquid that occasionally sparked with read under the light. “Volpe asked for my help.”

He leered down at the table, hearing the uncertain bitterness in your tone well enough. This wasn’t the first time you stopped and paid the artist a visit so he was somewhat aware of your distrust towards the fox. You traveled through Florence a year ago, unable to pass up the chance at seeing him again. Ever since you had kept in touch with him, speaking openly about your thoughts and feelings. He knew you far better than anyone probably ever would.

“You are not broken,” he stated it, leaning forward and grasping your shoulder. “No more broken than I or anyone. I prefer the company of men. You prefer companionship. There’s nothing wrong with these things, Corvo.”

You peered up at him, trying desperately to fight back the tears. “You’re right, old friend. Let’s celebrate.”

Leonardo lifted his glass suddenly, returning cheerfully to himself, “Then we will need a few bottles to make it through the night, yes? I shall go and grab us another.”

You smirked, loving the way he delighted at every moment life threw at him.

For the rest of the night you sipped gingerly on the wine, listening to Leonardo’s passionate speeches about the future and how he wanted to shape things for the better. You watched him drink glass after glass, refilling your own when it was absolutely necessary. Finally, when the artist could no longer keep his eyes open, you helped haul him up the stairs to the bed and dropped him off.

You wanted to drink your fill, to become so drunk that the words Volpe and the other Assassin spoke made you giggle but… You couldn’t. You weren’t sure if it was because your guard would be lowered or if getting drunk left you exposed but wine just didn’t have the same flavor anymore.

You crept out of the bedroom, sliding the door shut before descending the stairs. You should have slept, curled up in one of the chairs and dozed off but even sleep seemed to come and go how it pleased. You busied yourself with the food Leonardo set out and looked over his scribbled notes. He was inventive, creative and clever, always aspiring for something more. He was a good man at heart, wanting to turn the world into something better.

When the studio grew boring and your mind uneasy, you walked the streets. You found the urchins tucked away safely in alleys and abandoned homes. You quietly gave them each coins, passing them out where you could. You didn’t want anyone to know you had a soft heart for them either, the lost and the destitute. As a child, you would have given anything for someone to come along and rescue you.

You suppose La Volpe had done that in some semblance or another.

The sun was just making her way over the horizon, setting the crimson rooftops of Florence ablaze. You followed the streets back, the softening shadows cast in brilliant hues of yellow and orange. By the time you returned to Leonardo’s home, stepping through the front door, the artist was already awake.

And Ezio was standing in the middle of the room, wide smile and cheery eyes.

You smirked when his attention darted towards you, the humor turning to shock. “Ah, Ezio, had I know you were to come and visit me… I’d have worn something pretty.”

The Assassin huffed in annoyance but the corner of his mouth curled all the same. “There’s no need, Bella Mia. Thievery looks fitting on you.”

You swallowed your chuckle, knowing it would only annoy him further.

“You know each other,” Leonardo gleefully reached a hand out and placed it on your shoulder. “What am I saying, of course you do. You are both acquaintances of La Volpe, yes?”

“Yes and speaking of the fox…” Ezio flourished away from the artist, dramatically swaying his hips as he walked past you towards the front door. “Volpe asked if you would join us this afternoon for a meal. He wanted to see you before he left.”

You crossed your arms over your chest, making an attempt to sound intrigued rather than cocky, “Oh? And why did the fox not come himself.”

Ezio turned his gaze on you. You thought he might retort bitterly but he flashed you a quick wink, adding cheerfully, “I had my own reason for seeing Leonardo.”

Leonardo chuckled, never wavering from his innocence. “I should stop by the market and pick up something to bring to the dinner. Wine, you think?” He opened the door, peering over at the Assassin for suggestions.

“Bring only your crow,” he teased, his words no longer hinting at their earlier annoyance.

“Raven,” you corrected, following after him as he sauntered from the home. “I’m too clever to be a simple crow.”

Ezio spun around, cape flourishing behind as he did. “Both scavengers, are they not?”

You tsked at him, a mild shake of your head. “So narrow in your thinking, Auditore.”

He threw out open palms, swaggering forward with a curled smirk. “Perhaps you should widen it for me, Bella Mia. What difference is there? Other than one thinking it is better than the other.”

You titled your head, hands tucking behind your back so Ezio knew his valuables were safe from being pocketed. “Crows seek the glint of coin, simple things for a simple life…” You stepped forward, boot scuffing against the dirt on the road. “A raven needs something more than that… she needs…” Your lips tugged as you hummed in approval, letting him see the thought pass across your eyes. “Entertainment.”

He lowered his chin but his eyes remained on yours, his lips parting ever so slightly as he leaned forward. He meant to whisper in your ear but you turned sharply away from him. You giggled sweetly, tossing a glance over your shoulder and shaking your head.

He spoke gently, the game having riled something delightful in him, “Tonight, Bella Mia… You may just have your entertainment.” He took a few steps back before confidently walking towards the marketplace.

Leonardo raised a brow at you, a sweet smile on his lips. “He is… appealing on the eyes, isn’t he?”

You laughed before pressing your shoulder against his. “Spoken like a true artist.”

His expression softened into gentle concern. “As an artist it is my nature to see things…” Somehow he looked like a mother then, drawing upon you for an answer. “Ezio is a playful man but his heart is good.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t growl at me.” You rolled your eyes, knowing well enough that you had no interest in chasing after Ezio. Although, he was delightful to look at and flirting with him was surprisingly fun. “I wonder what changed his mind so quickly…”


End file.
